I Belong To You
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: SEQUEL TO LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST. Its been 5 years since the end of Leave Out All The Rest, Alice and Emmett now live away from The Cullen's raising their children. What happens when the Cullen's move to town and turn their lives upside down.


**I finally am posting the sequal to Leave Out All The Rest! I know you all have been waiting for it and I hope you love it! This chapter is to basically tell you all what has happened in the 5 years between Emmett and Alice leaving the Cullens and this story. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Alice sighed as she looked around the home that she and Emmett had made, from Forks Washington to Mt. Washington New Hampshire. It was a dark misty day out and Alice was getting their children ready for school.

Kaden was now 12 years old and Harlow was now 10 years old, Alice had another child after Kaden and Harlow, Stella who was 2 years old. The kids at first grew slowly but now they started to grow faster looking five years older than before and Stella looking a year older.

The Volturi had left them alone after Alice's vision of them coming. As soon as Alice saw them not coming, Emmett and her rushed back to see the Cullen's had left. They tried to find them but had failed so far, so Emmett and Alice decided to live their lives the way the family would want them too. They missed the family so much but their lives needed to go on for their children.

"Mommy" Stella said walking down the stairs, her endless brown curly hair everywhere.

"Yes sweetie" Alice asked looking into her daughter's beautiful sky blue eyes. Stella still ate human food unlike her brother and sister who had golden color eyes.

"I no wanna go. I stay with you and Daddy" Stella pouted as Alice shook her head, Stella hated going to daycare, she would rather stay with Emmett or her every day.

"Sweetie pie you need to go to school, Daddy and Mommy need to work today" Alice said as Emmett walked downstairs smiling.

"Stella baby, what's wrong, I don't like seeing my little lady pouting" Emmett said picking her up and holding her.

"I no go daddy" Stella whined as Emmett shook his head, if he had his way he would keep her at home with him but then he would get nothing done other than playing with Stella.

"Sorry baby girl you have to go" Emmett said as she stomped back up the stairs throwing a tantrum.

"Good morning my love" Emmett said kissing her deeply as Alice smiled.

"The kids are almost ready, I need to go to my office babe" Emmett said as he walked back upstairs.

Emmett had a job as a sports writer for the local news paper. The story they were going with is that Emmett's parents died leaving him and his newlywed wife with their fortune and Emmett's three siblings to raise, along with their daughter Stella. Alice worked as an event planner for the town and was very popular with the mayor's family.

"Kids come on, its time to go" Alice called up as Kaden and Harlow ran down stairs and down to Alice's Porsche SUV as Alice called up again.

"Stella come on lets go" Alice called as Emmett walked over holding her.

"I'll keep her with me Ali" Emmett said holding Stella close to his chest.

"Are you sure Em, you have work to do" Alice asked as Emmett nodded smiling.

"Ok Mommy loves you Stella, I love you Em" Alice said kissing him and getting in the SUV and driving off in the mist.

The weather was much like Forks, dark and gloomy most days, 51 sunny days to be exact. Alice drove to the school and dropped both Kaden and Harlow off as they pouted.

"Mom do we have to go to school" Kaden asked as Harlow looked annoyed.

"Yes you do, now go you two you are going to be late" Alice said as the kids sulked off towards the school.

Alice drove off to her office that was in the nicer part of town, she walked in as her assistant, Katie rushed up to her.

"Mrs. McCarty, your 9 am is here" Katie said as Alice nodded smiling and walking a bit quicker.

"Thank you Katie" Alice said as she walked in the office and went through her files.

"So you are planning a wedding Vanessa" Alice asked looking at the file and not at the woman standing in front of her.

"Yes, to Jacob. The love of my life" Something inside of Alice's head clicked and she looked at the woman in front of her. Curly bronze hair, golden eyes, the all too familiar facial features.

"Renesmee…" Alice said breathing as she looked shocked and the woman looked somewhat shocked as well.

"How do you know my name" Nessie asked as Alice nodded.

"It's me…Aunt Alice…Do you remember me?" Alice asked sitting down in more of a state of shock. Sure he looked a little different, she straightened her hair and dressed a bit differently

"Aunt…Alice Oh my god" Nessie said standing up and hugging Alice tightly as Alice held her close.

"Nessie what are you doing here, I mean, in New Hampshire" Alice asked for once for a loss of words.

"We live here! My parents, Jacob, Grandma, Grandpa, and their kids" Nessie said as Alice smiled.

"Carlisle and Esme are parents" Alice said smiling though sad that she missed it, she was sure Carlisle and Esme were happy.

"Yeah they have a son and daughter, twins… Roselyn and Jasper" Nessie said as Alice's eyes started to tear up hearing Jasper's name.

"That's great Nessie, so you and Jacob are getting married" Alice asked trying to get back to work, also trying to take her mind off of Jasper.

"Vanessa, your mother is out here" Katie said as Alice's eyes got wide and the dark haired vampire walked in looking in a state of shock.

"Alice" Bella said breathlessly


End file.
